A Smallville Christmas tale
by Nello15
Summary: It's christmas at the Kent's and Lois and Clark finds themselves under a mistletoe. Clois


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Smallville or it's characters. (But what do you know, it's Christmas maybe I'll get it from Santa)  
**Spoiler:** None, I think  
**Rating:** T to be safe

**Author's note:** Wrote this in short time, felt like I really needed to write something christmassy. may be some mistakes. Sorry for those :)

-------------------------------------------

A Smallville Christmas tale

Martha Kent smiled at her son as he was decorating the Christmas tree. She had decided to come home for the holidays and was right now busy making the food. It wasn't going to be a big party at all just the two of them, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy. It had been a bad year and they all wanted to at least make some good memories before the new one started.

Clark hung up the last ornament and stepped back to admire his work. He couldn't help but to feel a little bit proud at the sight of the tree. Christmas was definitely one of his favorite holidays and for the first time in a while he felt carefree. He caught his mother's eye and decided to see if there was anything to help out with in the kitchen.

Mrs. Kent saw his intention and before he had the chance to ask…

"You can set the table, honey. The guests should be here any minute now."

And she had been right because just moments later there was a knock on the door and Lois entered. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her hair glistened with snow.

Clark froze in position at the sight of her, she looked beautiful.

"What's wrong with you Smallville?" She looked at him strangely.

Clark snatched back to reality and stuttered out.

"I… uh just…" He couldn't come up with anything to say but he didn't have to because his mother interrupted him.

"Lois! It is so good to see you again. I'm so glad you came."

"Mrs. Kent! It's good to see you too." She gave the older woman warm hug. "Of course I came, wouldn't miss an opportunity to eat you're food."

They started small talking and Clark went back to setting the table. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.  
He and Lois had been pretty awkward around each other since Chloe's and Jimmy's wedding but they had managed to pretend like nothing so they could do their jobs. But they hadn't really spent any time together outside of the Daily Planet and now they were going to celebrating Christmas in the same house.

By the time he had finished with the table Chloe and Jimmy had arrived. There were lot of hugs, laughs and holiday greetings and after that they all sat down to eat.

He was having a great time and completely forgot everything that had been weighing him down for the last months. He and Lois were acting the way they used to, before things got complicated, and were back to their normal bantering and teasing ways.  
Then they both stretched for the bread basket and there hands touched. It had been like an electric shock through the room, but no one else seemed to have noticed. Lois was the first one to snatch her hand back and when he looked at her he saw that she was a little flustered and that she almost looked scared.

He pulled back his hand trying to ignore the tingly feeling.

_Good work Clark._ Now they were back to being awkward again.

**********

After dinner Clark was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes. He had to convince his mother to take a break and relax in front of the fire. He didn't mind cleaning up at all; it gave him time to think. Mostly about Lois.

He had started seeing her in a different way. It had happened gradually and in the beginning he hadn't noticed it all, it had just been small things. Such as the fact that when she smiled he would think of her as beautiful instead of just seeing her as happy. Then it had escalated and he had realized what was going on when he just out of the blue had the strangest urge to just kiss her. Of course he had denied it back then and for several months after that but it was impossible to do anymore.  
He, Clark Kent was hopelessly in love with Lois Lane. And he was pretty sure she felt the same way, which was why she had been avoiding him. But he could be wrong; after all he was just Smallville to her.

He heard a noise and turned around to see the very person of his thoughts standing on the other side of the counter. She was holding a few plates in her hand and she smiled awkwardly.

"I was just going to give you these, figured you could use a little more to do."

"Thanks Lois." He answered with a sarcastic smile.

She stepped around the counter and came up beside him to put the plates in the water. When she did that her arm accidentally brushed up against his and he felt a shiver travel down his spine. She was standing very close and he could hear her fast heartbeat.

Neither of them moved, they were too stuck in the moment. Then a voice penetrated and they both turned.

It was Jimmy; he was standing beside the fridge with a smile on his face.

"What?" Clark asked him and tried not to sound annoyed that his moment with Lois had been interrupted.

Jimmy's smile faded a little bit.

"Uh…I just said that you guys are standing under a mistletoe."

They both looked up and found that he was right. They looked at Jimmy again, who had gotten his smile back. He looked at them expectantly. Then he saw the look Lois gave him and quickly said:

"I think Chloe is calling." And with that he was gone. Clark doubted that he would have been able to do it faster, using his super speed, but he couldn't exactly blame Jimmy for being scared of Lois. She could be pretty intimidating sometimes.

Now they were alone, still under the mistletoe.

"Who hangs a mistletoe over the sink anyway?" Lois asked a little flustered. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Well, I should go let you finish up here, Smallville." She prepared to leave but Clark's body reacted for him and he stretched out and caught her arm.

"What are you doing, you don't actually think I'm going to kiss you, do you?"

_She's right, what are you doing? _A voice in Clark's head was screaming, but that part of him had lost control.

"Well Lois, it is tradition." He said with a lot more confidence then he felt. She seemed surprised by his straightforward answer and their eyes met.

"Forget it Smallville." She said, but her words sounded weak and she wasn't moving or trying to get out of his grip.

He slowly moved closer to her and stopped when they were only inches apart. She still hadn't moved and her breathing had become shallow. His eyes drifted to her mouth and he leaned closer. Her eyes closed in anticipation. That was the last thing he saw before his lids became too heavy and his lips brushed against hers. It was just a light touch and then he pulled away, because he was sure that even though he was invulnerable Lois could absolutely kill him if she wanted to.

But she didn't do anything so he leaned in for another brush of lips. And another. Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was pulling his head down to fully meet her lips. The kiss was passionate and almost desperate. All of their pent-up desire for each other was released into it. He needed to feel more of her and brought his arms around her waist to bring her even closer to him.

After what felt like forever they pulled apart gasping for air. He was worried she might put her guards up and become uncomfortable but she was smiling at him.

"I got to give it to you Smallville, you are quiet a kisser."

He tilted his head slightly to the side and gave her a cocky grin.

"Consider that you're Christmas present Lois."

"Easy on the ego there or you're going to trip. And I didn't say you were _that_ good."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you could use some practice. But unfortunately for you I'm not standing under the mistletoe anymore, so it has to be another time" She turned around and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Lois!" He called out after her.

She turned to look at him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Smallville."

He smiled as he watched her leave; maybe this wasn't going to be such a long night after all.

The end

---------------------------

Merry Christmas to everyone! Please review (they will be my best christmas presents)!


End file.
